


Test Doc

by LexiRayne2187



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiRayne2187/pseuds/LexiRayne2187
Summary: This is only a test doc to guide someone in adding a fic to a collection.
Collections: House Dadam's Fic Collection





	Test Doc

Test Doc [G]

by Lexi Rayne

  1. Complete the final draft you’d like to post to AO3.
  2. Log in to your AO3 account.
  3. Create a new work:
    1. Complete the steps filling out all of the required information.
    2. Upload your doc or copy and paste the text.
    3. In "Post to Collections / Challenges," search for the name of the collection. Make sure to verify the collection's name before uploading.
      1. Some collections require moderator approval before being added.
      2. Some collections will hide the post until the date to be revealed. To edit these works prior to the reveal date, you will have to find them in the "Works in Collections" tab.
  4. Update an older work:
    1. Open the published work, click edit.
      1. In "Post to Collections / Challenges," search for the name of the collection. Make sure to verify the collection's name before uploading.
        1. Some collections require moderator approval before being added.
        2. Some collections will hide the post until the date to be revealed.
  5. Preview and post.



Here is a [short video](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1S2ykxCCrmVp9pT6QHtEZDAy7Lgjb8vYg/view?usp=sharing) with the steps. 

**Author's Note:**

> **My Contacts**   
>  [Email ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ClydeLovesBooks)   
>  [Twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ClydeLovesBooks)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ClydeLovesBooks)
> 
> **My Other Fics**
> 
> [Anti-Fragile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727042/chapters/73112892) [E] - (WIP) Clyde, Mellie, and Rey embark on an adventure through time and space to save Jimmy from the evil of encroaching darkness. Romance sparks between Clyde and Rey, but can they overcome the darkness and learn to love and accept themselves in order to do the same for each other?
> 
> [Sound Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849377) [E] - (complete) Rey and Rick have developed a deeply intimate relationship in which Rey consistently pushes him to his limits, and her own, while Rick shows her the greatest veneration through unfailing submission. When Rey seeks to show Rick how much she truly cares by breaking through the boundaries into the taboo with male urethral sounding, is he ready to give himself completely and commit fully? Is she?
> 
> [Cryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205688/chapters/69117063) [E] - (complete) Rey Niima, the senior FBI agent working the X-Files, is preparing to spend her Christmas on a snowy mountainside investigating a suspicious increase in supposed Bigfoot sightings. Although she has the Lone Gunmen by her side, she can’t help feeling lost without her now-disgraced partner, Agent Ben Solo. As a blizzard sets in, cutting their mountain haven off from the outside world, will Rey’s investigations bring her any closer to solving the mystery of the cryptid or confronting the way she feels about Ben?
> 
> [Heritage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712132) [E] - (complete) The good folks of Snoketon have no idea what’s going on inside their borders. Local cops need help and call on Agents Solo and Niima for answers. Agent Solo is excited to discover more about what secrets are lurking in the shadows of a seemingly idyllic community. Always the rational professional, Agent Niima is just focused on helping the victims and solving the mystery with cold, hard facts. The two may clash on the job but, in the bedroom, their partnership is an irrevocable bond forged in the fires of desire.
> 
> [I'll Be Your Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307537) [E] - (complete) She’s been alive for centuries, enduring the endless monotony of an absurd universe when she smells him; the perfect prey, ripe and ready for her. Little does she know what she’s gotten herself into.


End file.
